Aprende a sentir
by ain90
Summary: A Draco nunca le enseñaron cómo mostrar sus sentimienos y no sabía qué hacer para llorar por la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, Harry llega y le enseña todo lo que el rubio necesitaba aprender. Mi versión del encuentro de Draco y Harry en l baño.


Draco Malfoy desde siempre fue una persona que no mostraba sus sentimientos, esa era la principal razón por la cual, en esos momentos, se encontraba en aquel mugroso lugar, ajeno a todo lo demás.

Hacía ya un mes y unos días que sus padres habían muerto a manos de unos mortífagos al saber de su traición, y Draco aún no lo había superado, y no creía poder hacerlo nunca.

LUCIUS Y NARCISA MALFOY SON ASESINADOS A MANOS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.

Como todo el mundo sabe, la familia Malfoy ha sido fiel seguidora de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero, parece ser que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy han sido asesinados por sus compañeros mortífagos. "Estaba paseando por los terrenos de la familia Malfoy cuando vi un humo verde extenderse por el cielo, justo encima de la mansión. Volví a la mansión y fue cuando me enteré que ese humo verde era la marca tenebrosa, que se alzaba justo encima de la mansión. Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí adentro y hallé a los dueños tirados en la alfombra del hall rodeados de sangre y con unos rostros de sufrimiento, estaban muertos. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a los demás sirvientes y al ministerio para avisarles." Esta fue la declaración del anciano mago que guardaba las llaves de la mansión Malfoy. Los aurores no han conseguido descifrar el porqué de lo sucedido, ya que, todos pensábamos que Lucius era la mano derecha de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero, al parecer no es así. Cuando los aurores den por zanjado el tema…

Era la enésima vez que el Slytherin leía aquella noticia, pero todavía no se lo podía creer. Sus padres, que hacía medio año, se habían aliado con Albus Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix para obrar por el bien, habían sido asesinados. Y todo por culpa de su padrino, porque fue él quien les sugirió unirse a la Orden.

Y lo peor de todo era que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. La pérdida le había afectado, y mucho, pero, como buen Malfoy, el chico no había aprendido a distinguir algunos sentimientos. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pegar, de romper cosas… Pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer para llorar, simplemente, no le salían las lágrimas, y se enfadaba consigo mismo por no llorar la pérdida de sus padres. "¿Cómo puede seguir tan sereno y frío al saber que sus padres han sido asesinados?", "Parece no tener sentimientos.", "Seguro que ni los quería." Aquellas eran las típicas frases que se oían en Hogwarts desde la publicación de aquella noticia en El Profeta.

Draco quería llorar, no porque les debía a sus padres, sus padres sabían que Draco los quería aunque no se lo demostrase, sino porque quería demostrar a todos y cada uno de aquellos que comentaban esas cosas tan horribles que no era verdad lo que decían, que él sí tenía sentimientos.

Se mojó la cara con agua y se apoyó contra la fría pared para dejarse caer y quedarse acurrucado en el suelo. Fue aquel momento cuando oyó unos pasos afuera del baño acercándose.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco dejando paso a una silueta que fue aclarándose a medida que entraba en el campo visual del rubio. Aquel que había entrado al baño era, ni más ni menos que, Harry Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

-Paseando.

-Ya, claro. Y justamente tenías que entrar a este baño.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Malfoy.

Potter se quedó de pie donde estaba, sin moverse ni un ápice y mirando fijamente al chico acurrucado en una esquina.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Ya te lo he dicho, paseaba. –Contestó el otro sin apartar la vista de Draco.

-Pues sigue con tu paseo, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Esta es mi parada.

-Pues entra al baño, haz lo que tengas que hacer, y déjame en paz. No estoy de humor.

-¿Qué tienes en las manos?

La pregunta descolocó por completo a Draco. No se lo esperaba. Miró a sus manos por un momento para saber a qué se refería Potter y vio el recorte del periódico con la noticia de la muerte de sus padres.

La ira le llenó por completo sin saber la razón. Todo aquello era por culpa de Potter. Si Potter se hubiese dejado morir… Si Potter hubiese matado al Señor Tenebroso… Si Potter hubiese salvado a sus padres como debía hacer por ser el niño-que-vivió…

-¡Fuera de aquí! –Gritó Draco sabiendo que se estaba descontrolando y que, si Potter seguía ahí, se arrepentiría.

-No.

-Te lo advierto, Potter…

-No me tienes que advertir nada, Malfoy. Sé cómo te sientes, sólo he venido a hablar contigo, no quiero burlarme de ti.

Draco se quedó congelado en su sitio. ¿Ese era Potter? ¿Ese era el que le odiaba? ¿El que le hacía la vida imposible? Bueno… La verdad era que fue Draco quien empezó, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

-Tú que sabrás.

-Sé cómo te sientes, porque me ha pasado lo mismo.

Y era verdad. Hacía no más de 1 año, el padrino de Potter, Sirius Black, había muerto a manos de la tía de Draco.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Puedo ayudarte a sacar todo lo que tienes dentro.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que te sientas mejor.

-No lo has entendido. ¿Para qué harías eso? ¿Qué consigues tú a cambio?

-Nada. ¡Joder, Malfoy! ¿Tan difícil es para ti aceptar ayuda?

-Ayuda que viene de ti sí.

-No pienso hacerte nada. No soy como tú.

Esa última frase fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Draco sacó su varita y le lanzó una maldición a Potter, haciéndolo retroceder hasta darse contra la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta siguió golpeándolo con más y más maldiciones, siempre midiendo de no matarlo, pero Potter no se defendía, no respondía.

Eso le enfureció aún más y aumentó el grado de las maldiciones, pero no cambió nada. Tan enfurecido estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a gritar y llorar mientras maldecía a Potter.

-¡POR QUÉ TODOS CREEN QUE NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! ¡SOY HUMANO! ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO ME HAYAN ENSEÑADO A MOSTRAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, POTTER! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VÍCTIMA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO QUE TUVO LA SUERTE DE SALIR VIVO! ¡ESTARÍAS MIL VECES MEJOR MUERTO! ¡ASÍ MIS PADRES ESTARÍAN CONMIGO Y ME DIRÍAN QUÉ DEBO HACER! –Draco siguió con su discurso mientras seguía lanzando hechizos y más hechizos al que tenía delante.

Pasó media hora cuando se quedó exhausto y se deslizó por la pared para sentarse en el suelo con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, tapando la cara con los brazos.

Se pasó las manos por la cara para quitarse el sudor, pero… Aquello no era sudor. ¡Eran lágrimas!

Se tocó la cara, mojando la mano con sus lágrimas. No se lo podía creer, estaba llorando. Miró al frente, donde había dejado a Potter, y vio una minúscula, casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te dije… Que… Que te ayu… Ayudaría. –Dijo éste con dificultad, ya que su cuerpo estaba agotado por todas las maldiciones que había recibido.

Potter tosió y salió una buena cantidad de sangre de su boca. Draco también se fijó que tenía el brazo dislocado, la ceja abierta, sangrando, cayendo la sangre al ojo y el pantalón roto a la altura de la rodilla, dejando ver una horrible herida en ella.

-Potter… -Susurró Malfoy.

-No te… Preocupes…

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Estas peor que una cabra! –Gritó éste levantándose de golpe y avanzando con pasos rápidos al moreno para ayudarle a curar las heridas.

Pero parecía que le había afectado a un pulmón, porque no paraba de sangrar por la boca.

Cogió a Potter y lo apoyó en sus hombros, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y levantándole para llevarlo a enfermería, pero se quedó quieto. Era su culpa que el Gryffindor se encontrara en esas condiciones, y si lo llevaba él, Madame Pomfrey avisaría a Dumbledore y…

Pero cuando Potter volvió a toser no lo pensó más y salió del baño para ir lo más rápido posible a la enfermería.

-¿A dónde… me… llevas? –Preguntó Potter.

-¿A dónde crees tú, idiota? A la enfermería.

-Pe… Pero te… Castigarán.

-Me da igual, no pienso dejarte aquí. Me has ayudado y te debo una.

Potter sonrió.

-Pe… ¡Pero no te acostumbres! –Gritó Malfoy algo sonrojado. ¿Y ahora, porqué se sonrojaba? Eso de llorar le había afectado.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Draco llamó con la pierna, ya que tenía los dos brazos ocupados sujetando al otro.

-¿Qué pas… QUÉ HA PASADO!! –Gritó la enfermera al ver el estado de Potter.

-Cúrelo, creo que tiene un pulmón mal porque no ha parado de toser sangre.

-Ahora mismo. Y tú, quédate aquí.

En 20 minutos Potter volvía a estar como antes, sin ningún rasguño y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-El señor Potter me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, señor Malfoy. Pensaba que os odiabais. Bueno, señor Potter. A la próxima ten más cuidado.

Draco y Harry… ¿Harry? Salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que estaba paseando por el jardín y que me he acercado demasiado al Sauce Boxeador.

-Menuda escusa. ¿Por qué no has dicho que fui yo?

-Tú qué crees.

-Dímelo tú.

-Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

-No cambies de tema.

-No lo hago. Tiene que ver con eso. Como tú has dicho, o gritado… Nadie ve lo que sientes, porque no te han enseñado a exteriorizarlo. Sin embargo… Yo veo la tristeza en tus ojos, cada día, desde la muerte de tus padres, y no he parado de pensar que… Que, bueno… Yo, en realidad no te odio…

-Yo pensaba que te odiaba…

-¿Y ya no?

-No creo…

-Malfoy… Te dejaré lanzarme más maldiciones si eso te hace llorar, pero no lo aguantes.

-¡NO LO AGUANTO! –Gritó Draco.

-Sí lo haces.

-¡NO LO HAGO! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SÉ CÓMO LLORAR!

-Pues trata de hacerlo.

-¡¿CÓMO?! –Gritó Draco, y vio la sonrisa del otro. Se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡De nuevo lloraba! Lo que en toda su vida no había hecho, Potter le había hecho llorar dos veces. -¿Por qué tenían que haber muerto? ¿Tan malo soy para merecerme estar sólo, abandonado?

-Malfoy…

Draco se sentó en el suelo contra la pared y Potter hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que, sin saber cómo, Draco se movió para abrazar al moreno y empezar a llorar desesperado por alguien que lo tranquilizara.

Harry, lejos de sorprenderse, le devolvió el abrazo, dándole de su calor y susurrando palabras que, creía, le harían bien al rubio.

Media hora pasó cuando Draco dejó de llorar, y otros 10 minutos pasaron cuando éste levantó su cabeza del pecho de su antes enemigo para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Cómo es que consigues lo que nadie? –Le preguntó en un susurro.- Haces que me descontrole, haces que llore… ¿Qué más me harás?

-¿Qué más quieres que te haga? –Respondió el otro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Draco, por tercera vez, impulsado por algo que vino de dentro suyo y sin saber porqué, acercó su cara hasta tenerla tan cerca de la del otro que podía sentir su respiración en sus labios. Bajó la mirada y vio esos hermosos labios a escasos milímetros de los de él. Levantó la vista y se fijó que Harry también estaba mirando a sus labios. Cerró la distancia que se hallaba entre ambos y unió sus labios con los del Gryffindor cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Harry alargó los brazos mientras sentía los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y lo abrazó por la cintura sentándolo en su regazo. Draco pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro para acercarse todo lo que sus cuerpos daban de sí. La lucha de las lenguas no tardó en llegar. Los dos tratando de dominar la lengua del otro mientras exploraban aquella deliciosa cueva.

Harry subió sus manos por dentro de la camisa del rubio para acariciar suavemente la espalda de Draco sin cortar aquel delicioso y apasionado beso. Volvió a bajarlos hasta toparse con el borde de los pantalones, siguió bajando y agarró suavemente aquellas redondas nalgas. Movió las manos en círculos, acariciándolas, masajeándolas.

Draco no quería ser menos y dejó de abrazar el cuello del Gryffindor para llevar las manos al borde de la camiseta del otro y sacárselo por la cabeza.

-Ey… Dra… Draco… -Susurró Harry contra sus labios.- Aquí no… Vayam… Vayámonos a otro lugar.

Draco se levantó de encima de Harry y éste también se levantó. Empezaron a andar dirigiéndose a la sala de los menesteres. Por el camino, Draco movió su mano y cogió lentamente la de su compañero sonrojándose en el acto. Harry lo miró y le sonrió.

Llegaron a su destino y cuando abrieron la puerta, se hallaron en un dormitorio don una puerta que seguramente conduciría al baño y una enorme cama en frente de los dos.

Draco fue el primero en moverse, llevando a Harry a la cama y tumbándose él boca-arriba con Harry encima.

Ahora era Draco quien masajeaba las nalgas del otro, haciendo que sus, todavía no despiertos miembros se rozaran sacando algún que otro suspiro. Siguieron besándose, acariciándose, quitándose la ropa hasta que los dos estuvieron en boxers.

Harry levantó su torso para sentarse sobre las caderas del rubio para poder observarlo su antojo, y Draco no se quedaba atrás, tener a ese moreno de ojos color esmeralda le estaba poniendo caliente.

Agarró a Harry por el cuello y lo bajó a sus labios con un movimiento brusco para besar, morder y lamer aquellos deliciosos labios. Harry separó su boca de la del rubio y lo bajo a su blanco cuello para depositar un pequeño besito justo en el huevo del hombro y cuello. Depositó otro besito y otro y empezó a lamer aquel lugar que parecía ser bastante sensible para el rubio que se encontraba suspirando debajo suyo. Pegó un pequeño mordisco y succionó dejándole una pequeña marca y siguió bajando. Besó su pecho, lamió sus tetillas, recorrió el abdomen del Slytherin hasta llegar al ombligo donde paró y levantó la vista. Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios medio abiertos.

Draco, al no notar esa caliente lengua en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Harry estaba mirándole y sonriéndole. Aquella sonrisa le pareció de lo más sexy al rubio. Se levantó y empotró a Harry contra el cabezal de la cama montándose encima y besándolo con pasión. Bajó las manos sin entretenerse en ningún lugar lasta encontrar el borde de los boxers del moreno y dejó de besarlo para bajárselos. Hizo lo mismo con los suyos propios y volvió a sentarse en el regazo del Gryffindor rozando su ya erecta polla con la de Harry. Los dos gimieron en silencio y volvieron a gemir cuando Draco movió sus caderas para volver a rozarse. Siguieron así hasta que terminaron jadeando con unas envidiables erecciones. Draco se separó de Harry y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para observar a SU Gryffindor. Pero Harry no tenía tiempo de ser observado. Cuando vio a Draco de rodillas, con esa polla señalándole directamente, pidiendo ser mordido, lamido… No se resistió y se abalanzó sobre el rubio tumbándolo en la cama y lamiendo toda la erección de éste.

Draco no se esperaba aquel asalto, pero no se quejó. Sentir aquella lengua rodear y estimular su polla era increíblemente placentero.

Harry seguía a lo suyo, degustando aquel tronco, hasta que se lo metió en la boca. Pero en un momento se arrepintió. Draco, al sentir como su polla era completamente devorada por el moreno, en un rápido movimiento levantó las caderas para poder meterla más en aquella boca, haciendo que Harry se atragantase.

-Lo siento… -Susurró Draco cuando Harry se levantó.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. –Dijo éste, y siguió con lo suyo.

Draco se sentía en el cielo. Nunca antes alguien le había hecho esas cosas. La boca de Harry seguía lamiendo su erección, y Draco creía no poder aguantar más, por lo que se apartó y besó a Harry cogiéndolo por la cintura y tumbándolo boca-arriba para ponerse él encima. Siguió besándolo mientras el otro acariciaba su pecho y su espalda.

Draco llevó su propia mano a su trasero y lo acarició suavemente mientras rozaba su polla con la de Harry. Se separó un poco de su moreno y le metió tres dedos en la boca. Cuando estuvieron bien lubricados guió uno de ellos a su entrada y, poco a poco, lo fue introduciendo, emitiendo un largo y ronco gemido a tenerlo completamente dentro.

Harry se asustó por un momento no sabiendo que hacía el otro, pero lo vio arquearse de placer encima suyo y volvió a besarlo con pasión.

Draco, mientras, seguía metiendo y sacando su dedo de su entrada para luego meter otro más. Esta vez le había dolido un poco, pero aquel roce de pollas era tan excitante que el dolor desapareció. Desesperado ya de sentir a su compañero dentro, levantó las caderas, cogió con una mano la polla del otro mientras agarraba una nalga suya para abrir más su entrada, y se sentó encima de la enorme erección de Harry.

Harry no podía creérselo, Draco había hecho eso sin avisarle, y ahora se encontraba con su polla dentro del trasero del rubio. Se sentía tan bien ahí que no podía estar quieto. Dio una embestida, pero al ver cómo el rubio gritaba de dolor, paró.

Draco no esperaba que aquello doliese tanto. Se quedó un buen rato quieto, hasta que, poco a poco, se iba acostumbrando a aquel dolor.

-Tócame. –Le dijo a Harry.- Coge mi polla y mastúrbame.

Y Harry así lo hizo. Con una mano agarrando la cintura del rubio movió la otra entre sus cuerpos para agarrar aquella erección casi muerta por el dolor, y movió su mano de arriba abajo para darle el placer que el otro había perdido.

Draco se iba excitando más y más, hasta que levantó sus caderas para volver a sentarse de golpe sobre la polla de Harry, pero esta vez sin dolor, todo lo contrario, la polla dio en un punto que lo excito tanto que empezó a mover las caderas tratando de volver a encontrarlo.

Harry, notando que Draco estaba lleno de placer, empezó a masturbarlo más rápido y a sujetarlo fuertemente por la cadera para tratar de hacer movimientos precisos. El moreno no creía poder aguantar más, todo el calor se estaba acumulando en su polla, que rozaba la entrada del rubio cada vez que éste se sentaba encima.

Draco tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. Estaba a punto de llegar al primer orgasmo de muchos que compartiría con el Gryffindor, notaba cómo la pelvis del moreno golpeaba con fuerza su trasero cada vez que bajaba, y aquella erección tan grande dentro suyo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Ha… Harry… Ahhhh, no creo… Po… Poder aguantar… ohhhhh, ¡MÁS! –Fue su último grito corriéndose encima de Harry esparciendo todo el semen por su abdomen y su pecho.

Harry, cuando sintió cómo las paredes que envolvían su polla se cerraban apretándolo fuertemente, no pudo más y también se corrió, dejando todo su semen en el interior de su rubio.

Draco estaba apoyado encima de Harry, todavía con su polla dentro de él, quería estar un poco más así, sintiéndose lleno, completo.

Al poco rato, el rubio se levantó dejando caer la polla de Harry de su trasero y se acurrucó encima de éste, mordiendo su cuello, besando y lamiendo.

-Harry…

-Shh… No digas nada.

-Te quiero. –Dijo éste sin hacer caso a Harry.

Harry se congeló. No se lo esperaba. Pensaba que el rubio le diría que aquella sería la primera y última vez que hacían algo así, y que sólo lo hizo por su estado.

-¿En… Enserio? –Preguntó éste tontamente.

-Si no fuera así no te lo habría dicho.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, observándose a los ojos sin moverse.

-Quiero que me enseñes a amar, a reír, a sonreír, a llorar, a olvidar…

-Lo haré. –Susurró Harry dando por zanjado aquella conversación con un profundo beso.

Aquella fue una de las muchas veces que Harry y Draco se juntaron en la sala de los menesteres aprendiendo a amar, a querer, a olvidar el dolor, a sentir…


End file.
